The present invention relates to an magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) method and an MRI apparatus to implement the method which generates images using MR signals detected by using the magnetic resonance (MR) phenomenon. More specifically, the present invention relates to an MRI method and an MRI apparatus to generate an image with useful contrast from images with a plurality of different contrasts.
Clinical examinations using MR images emphasize contrasts of images at a region subject to examination of a subject (human body). The primary contrast determinants are T1, T2, or proton density weighting. The T1 weighting emphasizes tissues having small T1 values. The T2 weighting emphasizes tissues having large T2 values. The proton density weighting emphasizes tissues having high hydrogen densities.
There are trial techniques of emphasizing the contrast of such images. The techniques include: T1 weighting in the spin echo technique (SE); T1 weighting in the fast spin echo technique (FSE); proton density weighting in the FSE; T2 weighting in the gradient echo technique (GRE); and T2/T1 weighting in the steady state free precession (SSFP) mode.